Two cats, a Bird, and a Frog
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: Raymond was a normal alley cat that scraped by in Brodgetower. After a fateful encounter with a fellow cat, his life is turned upside down with magic birds, future seeing frogs, and other wonders one could only begin to describe as magical.


**Quick note. I love this series. It is AWSOME. But, unfortunately, I can not use Wiki's on the topic for the majority of my writing time. So! I have a solution!**

**Why not make a story that is in the familiars land...**

**...with OC characters! So, not all of the wizards from the books are mentioned here. But, you will se some familiar familiars running around...**

Bridgetower. A place of both great legends and people. From the great legends of battles long past, to the wizards that make the city what it is today.

But, life is tough for a ruff and tumble alley cat. Scraping by for food, fighting for small slivers of food, constant unease - these are the burdens that are placed on these cats, whether intentional or otherwise.

Some cats had it easier then others, but the life of an alley cat was quite a daunting task. Luckily for Raymon - Or as his fellow felines called him, Ray - would have at least a halfway decent meal for the night. If it had not been for some alley cat that had been backed into a corner with Ray, he wouldn't only be hungry, but most likely seriously injured as well.

The cat had been living off of the back alleys for quite some time. The cat had not given his name - the black cat with white spots, and a tear out of his left ear were enough to know that Ray would not want to get on his bad side.

Ray was perched up on a high rooftop, hungrily devouring a small portion of fish that he was able to claim as his prize. It wasn't the best, even a little moldy, but to a hungry alley cat, it was a wonderful meal.

He finished the small portion of the salmon, and licked his lips and whiskers, savoring every small morsel. He stretched his legs, staring out at the sun rising from the horizon on the still quiet city, before the shopkeepers started opening shops to sell the wares that they had.

Ray jumped down from the building he was on to a stack of boxes before finishing the ascent to street level. He took in the smell of fish - no doubt the butcher had just brought in the catch of the day. Ray remembered something that alley cat had made during the fight...

Ray decided to go and see if the cat really was either foolish or brave enough to try and steal from the butcher. Ray rounded the corner to see the same cat from before waiting patiently in front of the open window. Ray sat their, amused.

After a few minutes, the cat dashed in the window, and Ray knew something was wrong when he saw an arrow lodge deep into wall that was across from the window. As if some silent answer to an unasked question, the cat leapt out of the window a moment later with two new notable additions: a large fish, and a metal cat trap snagged on the fellows tail.

Ray dashed off alongside the cat, who took a moment to look up at him. "Looks like you could use a hand their!" The cat nodded and said something that was un decipherable due to the large fish in its mouth.

Ray heard lumbering feet behind them, and stole a quick glance. His heart almost stopped as he saw a man that looked quite menacing, and quite familiar. "Grimslade! Oh, we are in trouble now!"

The chase continued thought the still awakening city, and soon, a shadow hound was closing in on the two cats, ready to bring them back to its master. The alley cat ducked into the nearby sun temple, and upon seeing the doors on the other side had yet to be opened, was cornered against one of the spinning mirrors.

"Come on. No hard feelings. We can even split the fish! What do you say?" The cat was answered by a nasty snarl. Only by a stroke of luck was the shadow hound obliterated by a beam of light from a well timed spin of the mirror that was trapping the two cats.

The two cats bolted out of the temple, and after anothr run in with Grimslade, made a narrow escape to a part of Bridgetower neither cat had seen before. Thetwo cats quickly found cover in a nearby shop after Grimslade magically reappeared again, and unbenounced to either cat, both of their worlds would never be the same again.


End file.
